Stay
by mystycblue
Summary: Just a writing exciersise. Based on the song 'Stay' by Sugarland


Sugarland owns the song Stay

Stephenie owns the Twilight characters.

**Author's note- Just another little drabble. This time, I had to pick a song and write a story to go along with the lyrics. It's not really the best thing I've written, but I thought I'd share anyhow.

**Stay**

**"12:30 already," Angela whispered. She was sitting on her couch watching the second hand on the clock tick by. The only sound in her apartment was the faint noise from the shower. This wasn't the first time she sat waiting like this. Far from it. After three years, it's only gotten worse. Anticipation and dread knotted in her stomach. "Please," she said, still whispering. "Please don't let that phone ring." Angela knew full well that her quiet prayer would go unanswered. She also knew, that as soon as she heard the shrill ring of his phone, Mike would leave. There was nothing that hurt her more than to watch him walk out the front door, knowing he would be going home to someone else.**

**As if on cue, she heard the ringing from down the hall. A moment later, the shower died and Angela could hear Mike's voice. She couldn't make out the words, but she wondered what lies and excuses he was feeding his wife this time. She jumped a little at the sound of a door opening, and turned to see Mike standing in the hall. She got up and walked to meet him.**

**"Please don't go," she said.**

**He reached up and gently stroked her cheek. "You know I have to."**

**"You don't though." she pleaded. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she fought to keep them from spilling over. "Please, Mike. Just stay."**

**Mike wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. A few minutes later, he pulled away. "I'm sorry, Ang. I have to leave." he said.**

**"What is it she has, that she gives you, that I don't? I don't get it," Angela said and the tears she'd been holding back started to flow. "I mean, I love you Mike. I'd do anything for you. What more do I have to do to prove this to you?" **

**He cupped her cheek and wiped at the tears with his thumb. "Ang, I love you too. But this just isn't the right time to take such a big step. We've talked about all this before, honey."**

**"Come on, Mike. It doesn't have to be like this. If you could just tell her. Then we could be together. We wouldn't have to hide anymore," she was almost begging now. "Please?"**

**"I will tell her, Ang. I will. And then yes, we can be together. We can be everything you want us to be. But you have to give me some time," he smiled. "It'll happen, I promise." He kissed her again and told her goodbye. The sight of him walking out the door broke her heart. She sank back down onto the couch, not wanting to go to bed. **

**A few minutes later, she heard the loud beep signifying a new text on her phone. She flipped it open and saw it was from Mike. **

**-I'll call you from the gym tomorrow. Sleep well-**

**The tears threatened to come back then, but this time she didn't fight it. She laid down and curled up, defeated, and cried herself to sleep. In the morning when Angela woke, the couch was still wet from her tears. She had a new resolve though, she knew this had to stop. **

**Angela got up and went to take a shower. It was 9:30. Mike usually went to the gym at eleven on Saturdays. She spent a long time, standing in the stream of hot water, building herself up. Telling herself this was the right thing to do. That she would never again have to pick up the broken pieces of her heart when he walked out her door. She finally got out when the water ran cold, and went to get dressed for the day. When the phone rang at 11:15, she was ready for it.**

**"Hey baby," Mike said.**

**"Mike, don't," she replied firmly. "I can't do this anymore."**

**Confused, he asked, "Don't what? What are you talking about?"**

**"This. Us. I have put so much into this, Mike, given you so much of me," she explained. "But I don't have anything more to give."**

**"Ang, I told you last night. I just need some more time. Then we can be together," he said.**

**"I've given you time. I've given you three years. But I am tired of waiting, Mike. Tired of always being put on the back burner. I think I deserve more. I need more than this," she paused for a moment. "And obviously, you can't give me what I need." **

**"I don't know what to say," he answered. "I love you, Angela. But, if this is what you want, okay."**

**"It is," Angela said simply. "And I love you, too. But that isn't enough. Goodbye Mike." She hung up the phone without another word, and never looked back.**


End file.
